


Spring Heat

by hokshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Animal Traits, Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Incest, Kemonomimi, Multi, Reader-Insert, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, i am most definitely going to hell after this but thought i'd drop this off on my commute first, i tried my very best not to ACTUALLY it make it these next tags but pls don't sue me if i failed, nekomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: Who loves you more than your half-kitty brothers? No one.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 55
Kudos: 724





	Spring Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlEspresso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/gifts).



> this is going to be a long preamble, but i implore you to read through it anyway. 
> 
> first and foremost, this is an inexcusably late fic trade for the lovely [nekomimi Natsuya fic](http://archiveofourown.com/works/15726921) that was written by [OwlEspresso](http://archiveofourown.com/users/OwlEspresso/pseuds/OwlEspresso) eons ago. and i know i should have gotten this done much earlier than i did, but i have absolutely no excuses and oz deserves better than me lol. but thanks to the influx of miya content that has been flooding in due to s4, i have been motivated and inspired to finish this story, which has been in the works for far too long!!! so thank you so much for waiting, oz, and i am also very sorry OTL 
> 
> next order of business: i’m sure you’ve already read the tags if you’ve made it this far. some of you may be familiar with my [kuroo oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851505/chapters/20984768) from my haikyuu thread, and i guess you could say this story has similar elements to that. only this one is exponentially worse, in terms of taboo-ish content and absolute horny filth. so i’m warning you now — don’t you dare say i didn’t — that this will involve sex with half-cat hybrid miya twins, who were also your adopted brothers for a time. i repeat: SEX with FOSTER BROTHER CAT BOYS. 
> 
> so if you’re weary about any of those things, it might be a better idea to click away. i did my best to make it Not Totally Unacceptable, but everyone’s preferences are different, so this is my last warning to you. 
> 
> and lastly, this is absolutely nothing like the beautiful, wholesome, sweet nekomimi natsuya fic oz wrote for this trade. this is mostly Filth, and unabashedly so. and because i started it a few years ago, it might not be as put together as it should be. but if you’re willing to look past my writing inconsistencies on _top_ of the STEP(ish)CEST WITH KITTY DICK, then i guess i have nothing else for you here, soldier. 
> 
> march on, and come back alive.

You had been dreading this day. 

For years and years, you knew that it was coming, just like any other inevitable event of life; like a growth spurt, or a birthday, or death. However, you have no idea whether this one should be mourned or celebrated, because today is the day your two best friends are leaving you. 

“We’re not leaving forever,” Atsumu has to swing his arm over your head to ruffle your hair because you’re clinging to his side like a koala. “Our new apartment is only an hour away. You’re welcome to come over anytime, by appointment or drop-in.” 

“And we’ll probably be back once a week anyway for dinner.” Osamu adds, taping another box down for the moving trip. 

“But it’ll be so different here without you. Who’s going to baby me now?” You whine, hugging Atsumu tighter around his abdomen and waddling alongside him as he moves about the room. 

It’s comical how both of their furry, black ears twitch atop their heads at the exact same time. Their matching smiles — small enough to be missed — remind you that they’re on the same wavelength with their smugness. That’s usually how it is when it comes to you, at least. 

They’ve always been around to take care of you; tuck you in, make you food, play games with you, walk you to school, walk you home, take you shopping, carry you to bed when you fall asleep on the couch, let you sneak into their covers whenever you had a bad dream. They’re the older brothers you never had, but actually did have. 

Despite how they’ve been a constant and foundational pillar of care for most of your life, you still remember how you felt when you had first met them: very nervous. You had to hide behind your father’s legs as your mother walked into the house with a young boy in each hand in tow. They were practically identical, save for the slight color contrast in their hair and fur — one was more of a dirty blonde and the other was a light brunette. 

However, this was your very first encounter with a nekomimi boy — or rather, two of them. On top of the stranger danger alarms going off in your little five-year-old head, these boys had kitty ears! And tails!! 

You had seen actual cats before, as well as many other animals during your visits to the zoo and aquarium. And you were aware of the existence of kemonomimi people, who had animalistic traits and features. Sometimes you liked to draw pictures of them or even yourself with animal ears or a tail, but you had never actually met one before. 

“Honey, these two boys are Atsumu and Osamu. They’re our new friends, and they’re going to be living with us for a little while, okay? Can you come say hi?” Your mother had said after bringing them into the living room where you and your father had been waiting. 

It was an awkward first few days, when you were settling territory and claiming whatever toys and books were yours as you got used to your new housemates. It was hard to find your groove, since you and the boys had different taste in games, TV shows, and even ice cream flavors. They had a lot of energy and preferred outdoor sports, while you would have rather played house or a board game. They liked rice while you preferred noodles. They never liked baths but you were a bit of a clean freak. 

But after you had all found some common ground during storytime when your mother read to you stories of adventure and friendship before bed, you all started to find more and more things you enjoyed together. Like keeping a balloon from touching the ground, giggling over jokes about underwear, blowing and catching bubbles, and even finding the same anime to enjoy. 

Maybe it was because of the innate kemonomimi instincts, but they were natural caretakers, and they had quickly assumed the role of your big brothers after you had all gotten to like each other. And you grew to love them so much, that the day your mother announced a foster family had agreed to take the twins in (they were originally just abandoned strays your parents decided to keep safe for the time being), you threw a tantrum so strong that your family ended up signing up for the boys’ legal guardian rights thereafter. 

“But remember sweetie, ‘Tsumu and ‘Samu aren’t actually your brothers; we aren’t their legal parents.” Your mother had to remind you three, “So what that means is, we’re allowed to take care of them until they’re old enough to take care of themselves. But after they become of age, we’re not allowed to keep them as a part of the family, legally at least.” 

You hadn’t truly understood what that meant at the time, but you were just relieved that your two best friends wouldn’t have to leave for a very long time. You could still live your sleepover lifestyle every day with Atsumu and Osamu as your roommates forever. 

Until today, that is. 

Today, it was about a month after their eighteenth birthdays had passed, and they were finally moving all of their stuff into their new shared apartment in the next district. Thanks to the program your parents had applied with in order to keep the boys until they were of age, they were able to legally stay with you up until this point. 

But now, if they were to be declared legal citizens under kemonomimi jurisdiction, they had to support themselves without the help of your family. Luckily, they got some grant money from the government and some nekomimi support organizations to help them get started and fund the deposits to their new place, and they already have some steady jobs to keep them afloat. 

Still, that doesn’t mean your devastation isn’t as pure and strong as it was that first day you thought your parents were going to give your best friends away to some other family. Even after all these years of preparation, knowing that your time together wasn’t to last forever, your heart still aches with upset. 

If you’re completely and nakedly honest with yourself, sure you could live without them. Sure you can survive a hard day without burying your face into Atsumu’s ears to relax. Sure you can eat something other than Osamu’s delicious homemade breakfast on a lazy weekend morning. You wouldn’t have to deal with all the extra shedding to clean up, or having them walk in on you without knocking. Heck, you don’t even have to help those two trim and brush their stupidly messy tails every month now. 

You could do all of that and live without them in your everyday life. But do you want to? 

“We’ll miss ya for sure, baby girl.” Atsumu hugs you and gives you a kiss on the crown of your head before making his way to the passenger’s seat. Osamu follows up with his own hug and kiss to your head before getting into the driver’s seat. And you wave until their car is completely out of sight. 

Of course you don’t want to live without them.

  
  


*

  
  


But of course, you still have to. Or at least learn to. 

“Oh, you didn’t bring lunch today?” Your friends ask when you announce you’re going down to the cafeteria to buy something to eat.

“No. My brothers moved out yesterday, so no one’s there to make lunch for me anymore.” You pout. Just another luxury you’ll have to live without. Though ironically, you could really use Osamu’s onigiri as comfort food right now. 

.

.

.

  
  


“Hey, can Osamu or Atsumu pick us up tomorrow after school and bring us to that new mall outside of the city? They have this American clothing store I want to check out.” 

“They’re both working full time now, so I don’t think they can come get us right after school.” You sigh. They both share one car since they work at the same gym and ask for aligning shifts. And unfortunately, you can’t just pop in randomly for visits because they work in a rather exclusive fitness club that’s part of a large hotel and offers access to guests only. 

So not only can you not mooch rides off of them anymore, you have to schedule a time to see them now. You already miss the days where you could just plop into their room and enjoy their company before bed. 

.

.

.

  
  


Is it weird that you kind of miss all the shedding? Not having to sweep up or vacuum all the extra fur makes your life slightly easier, yes, but also makes you feel a little emptier. Who knew even the absence of a chore could make you long for your boys? 

“I could send over a couple hairballs if ya want.” Atsumu jokes over video call one night after you admit your strange nostalgic thought. 

“He’s not kidding, the place becomes a mess if we don’t sweep for more than two days.” Osamu pipes in, “And ‘Tsumu doesn’t do much sweeping either.” 

“I had a feeling.” You giggle, lying on your bed and staring at your two boys on the screen, wishing you could pet their fluffy heads. “How’s work going?” 

The twins groan in synchronized exasperation, making you giggle even more. “The gym’s been emptier these days, so sometimes one of us gets put on lifeguard duty. Why the hell would they put someone half cat by a pool?” 

You even miss how whiny they are. 

  
  


***

  
  


“So I was thinking…” You start at a family get-together dinner after announcing the university you’ve decided to attend, “Could I possibly move in with the boys when I start college?” 

Your parents freeze at the question, utensils halfway to their mouths and all. “What? Why?” 

“It’s closer to the university, and it’d be easier for me to go back and forth for studying or resting. And you know how much I neglect myself when it comes to cooking and all that stuff—”

“—Because she’s super lazy.” Atsumu drops in.

“Shut it.” You quip back, “But with the guys around, they’ll make sure I’m well-fed and clean and that I actually wake up to go to class on time.” 

“Honey, that may be true, but you can’t really intrude on Osamu and Atsumu like that. They have enough going on taking care of themselves.” Your mother brings up.

“Well actually, we’ve discussed it together already.” Osamu weighs in, “We don’t mind at all. Actually, we’d love to have her. It’ll be like old times. We kind of miss it.” He offers a smile as he covers your hand with his. 

Atsumu copies the gesture with your other hand on the table, “Yeah, she’s an annoying brat, but she’s our annoying brat.” 

“Hey!”

“It’s the least we can do after all you’ve done for us.” Osamu adds. 

Your mother looks back and forth between you, your dad, and the twins several times before asking you, “Honey, can we talk after dinner?” 

When the boys and your dad are taking care of the dishes and cutting up some fruit to eat, your mom closes your bedroom door and pulls up your chair. “Alright sweetie, this might be kind of strange, but I think it’s time for The Talk.” 

“What? What talk?” 

Your mom sighs and crosses both her arms and legs, looking up thoughtfully, wondering how to begin. “Tell me everything you know about the nekomimi species.” 

“What? Uh…” You feel put on the spot. “I mean, everything I’ve learned is from the twins and what I’ve read online. They look different because of their animal traits, their bodies are different because of their physiological hybrid characteristics, sometimes they act more rashly because of their innate animal instincts?” 

“Yes, exactly.” She uncrosses her arms and legs and leans in a bit on them, “They have physiological needs and quirks that can cause them to behave more… feverishly, based on instinct. Now, I know you have a very special connection to ‘Samu and ‘Tsumu, and they would never do anything to hurt you, but they are still very active, healthy, young men. And if you—”

“Oh god! Mom, are you really saying what I think you’re saying right now?” You groan, “This is  _ not  _ the talk I came here for.”

“Honey, I’m being serious here. You can’t rule out anything just because we’ve all lived together for so many years.” She insists.

“Come on, mom. Atsumu and Osamu? My own brothers?” You try your best not to roll your eyes.

“They are not your blood relatives, and they never have been. Just because you see them as your brothers doesn’t mean they don’t see you another way.” She crosses her legs again and gets her lecture finger out, “Trust me, I’m your mom. I’ve seen all three of you grow up. And there has been a distinct difference in how they’ve treated you after they hit puberty.” 

“Moooom!” You groan, throwing your back onto your bed to lie down. 

“Think about it, hon. They stared at you a lot more, they touched you a lot more, they even started sniffing you more openly.” 

Well, that all may be true, but you thought it was just another cat thing; the constant need for attention or affection. 

“Not to mention,” your mother adds, “They always reacted rather strongly whenever you had a boy you liked.” 

Okay, actually, strongly didn’t even begin to define it. Atsumu would literally glare down any boy he caught you flirting with at school events or when he came to pick you up, and sometimes he even made remarks rude enough to make those boys never want to talk to you again. Osamu wasn’t as blatant about it, but his ice cold stare and demanding tone of address whenever you brought up a boy or introduced one to him was more chilling than you’d ever see him. 

Needless to say, those two really did nip a lot of your potential romances in the bud. “But that was just them being overprotective! All kemonomimi species get like that!” You defend. 

“Honey, I have two brothers of my own, and I have worked with enough families to know that the majority of healthy sibling relationships don’t go the same way yours does with the twins. Kemonomimi or not.” 

You sigh up into your ceiling before turning your head to face your mother, who you’re realizing has more and more valid points than you were ready for. “So?” 

“So,” she continues, “How they act with each other resembles a sibling relationship more than how they act with you. Those two act more like your boyfriends than they do your brothers. Come on, they have full blown competitions to see who you’ll like better.” 

“That’s because they’re competitive hotheads! And you’ve always told them to take care of me as older siblings and spoil me like a little princess since we were kids. Come on, mom. You don’t seriously think that Atsumu and Osamu will put moves on me if I move in with them, do you?” 

Your mother sighs through her nose, arms crossed again as she leans back in your chair, looking more over this conversation than you feel. “Wanna bet?” 

  
  


***

  
  


You feel like a useless lump. 

It’s halfway into the semester and you haven’t done a thing to help Atsumu and Osamu around the apartment since you moved in. You were determined to show them and your parents that you could be a productive human being too, but it’s just too easy to stay in bed until noon and lie on the couch while the boys cook and clean everything for you. 

You haven’t even touched your own laundry in weeks. Every batch just ends up clean and folded back into your drawers and closet for you before you know it. Whenever you offer to help cook, Osamu just asks you to hug him and watch as he works at the stove. Sometimes he lets you crack eggs… Atsumu drives you pretty much anywhere and everywhere you want to go at your beck and call. He almost always asks if you need a ride home from campus even though it’s barely a twenty minute walk. 

And yet, as stagnant as you’ve been, you absolutely love it. You had missed being pampered and treated like a princess and showered in affection. Sometimes, if you’re feeling extra lazy, you just whine a little and they’ll carry you out of bed to the dining table. There’s no contest that you are the most useless, spoiled, lucky human being on the planet right now, but the boys still love you. 

“Hey, am I too much to take care of? Because I’m such a couch potato?” You had asked one day.

“Nah, why else would ya move in here with us?” Atsumu shrugs. He had been brushing your hair for you, and gives you a light squeeze of a hug before leaving to return the brush to the bathroom. 

Osamu appears with some freshly washed and cut fruit and places it on the coffee table in front of you before ruffling your neatly combed hair with his fingers, “I kind of like it when ya do nothing. Reminds me how much ya need us around.” 

“Hey! Atsumu just fixed my hair for me!” You try to salvage your hair and part it properly. 

Osamu just smiles and leaves a kiss on your forehead before moving on to vacuum the floor. You just pout and smile as you settle back onto the couch and eat the fruit prepared for you. This is the life. 

  
  


*

  
  


“S’that ‘Samu’s sweatshirt?” Atsumu asks when he walks into the living room. 

You look down to see that you are indeed wearing one of Osamu’s hoodies from one of his favorite sports teams. Even back home with your parents, the boys’ clothes always felt comfier to laze around in than your own. Also, you kind of liked being surrounded by their scent. “Oh. Yeah.” 

“Take it off. I’ma do laundry.” The blonde kitten declares with a flick of his tail. 

“What? Why? I grabbed this from Osamu’s closet. Those are always clean!” 

“Well, I’m doing the laundry anyway, so ya might as well just put the ones you’ve been wearing all day into the load.” He reasons, disappearing for a moment before returning to throw another hoodie at you, “Wear this instead.” 

You scoff when you see the logo for Atsumu’s favorite sports team, which happens to be a rival of Osamu’s. But you still pull it off anyway, since Atsumu will keep insisting until you do it. 

Atsumu catches the other hoodie when you throw it to him and smirks at the sight of you in his team’s merchandise, “Much better.” before walking off to the laundry room. 

Atsumu and Osamu may be twins, but growing up they had their own individual interests. And sometimes they would try to suck you along into their new hobbies, occasionally even fighting to get your support for their different interests. 

As neutral as you try to be, they still find their little ways to bring you to their side on the sly. Though you doubt that making you switch sweatshirts is going to make you change loyalties to teams that you didn’t really care for, it matters to the boys and you like to show that you at least care about them. 

  
  


*

  
  


“Wanna make pizza tonight?” Osamu asks as he stares at all the different jars of tomato sauce on the shelf, his tail swishing softly in thought. 

“You know how to make pizza now?” Your eyes widen. 

“I’ll look up a recipe.” He shrugs. 

“Well, I don’t know what the occasion is, but I’m always up for pizza!” You lean against the shopping cart. 

Osamu turns and smiles fondly at you, before turning to give the same expression to the sauces, “Good.” 

After returning home from the supermarket, you and Osamu get to work on making the pizza. Well, mostly Osamu and you watching from the side of the kitchen island on standby. He does let you help knead the pizza dough through, standing behind you to guide your hands to let the dough fall on its own to stretch instead of rolling it out with a pin. 

He gets a little playful and flour ends up on both your faces from the little games you play while cooking, but since Atsumu isn’t there to join the ruckus today while he’s on O.T., it at least doesn’t turn into a full on food fight. 

The pizza comes out of the oven intact and beautifully crisp. Osamu has a weird talent with food, even if he’s only cooking it for the first time. He feeds you a bite from his slice when you ask how it tastes with the hot sauce he added on, and proceeds to get you a drink when you accidentally swallow too quickly and the spice scratches at your throat. 

After that’s handled, you both take the pizza over to the living room coffee table to eat while watching a movie. It’s honestly better than any that you could have had delivered. Maybe because you saw the love put into it during the process. Not dissimilar to how you’re treated every day. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


You’re in a foul mood and you just snapped at boys who did absolutely nothing wrong. And after repeating in your head what you had just said aloud, you sit back and sigh, “Sorry. I didn’t mean that… I don’t know what came over me.” 

The twins just look at each other, and with a quick twitch of their pointed, black ears they disperse at the same time. Minutes later, you’re draped in a soft blanket with a bowl of ice cream in your hands while one of your favorite movies is put on the TV. The twins sit on either side of you on the couch, their warmth pairing deliciously with the blanket and ice cream. 

And about halfway through the movie, you’re already feeling much better than you were just an hour ago. While some unimportant dialogue is happening onscreen, you turn to look between the two cat-boys, “How did you already have all of this prepared?” 

“Well, you’re clearly about to have your period. We always stock up beforehand.” Osamu answers easily, his arm draped behind your shoulders on the back of the couch and his eyes still on the TV. 

“What? How would you know that?” Come to think of it, it is getting to be around that time… You hadn’t even realized. No wonder you were so moody earlier. 

“Ya start smelling different. And your palate gets sweeter.” Atsumu adds, slouched into the cushions and leaning against your side. 

“So you guys just always knew when I was ovulating or not?? All this time?” You gasp. 

“Since middle school.” They shrug. 

You’re kind of mortified, but your gratitude overtakes it because look at all that they did for you in a matter of minutes. Your mood is completely turned around thanks to these sweethearts. You giggle and lean over to kiss each of them on the cheek, “Thank you. You’re the best.” 

The boys don’t even need to acknowledge it outside of some small smiles and leaning in closer to you. They just get it. 

  
  


*

  
  


The twins don’t get angry with you often. It’s almost like you can do no wrong. But it’s not like it never happens. It’s just that when it does, it’s usually for the same reason. 

“Why do ya smell like some guy.” 

You haven’t even gotten your shoes off after closing the door to the apartment. But seeing the icy looks in their eyes and the slight angry twitch in their tails, you know there’s no way around the question. “I was out with my club members. One of them could barely walk and needed two people to help carry him home.” You explain, stepping out of your shoes and walking towards your room. 

They’re behind you so quick that you jump when a pair of hands catches you by the hips. You forget how quick and quiet they are on their feet sometimes. Atsumu is the one leaning in to sniff at your neck for further inspection. Osamu walks around in front of you to take your bag for you like he usually does, but this time he lifts your hand up to smell as well. 

“Guys… come on, it wasn’t a big deal. I only volunteered because we were going in the same direction.” 

“Don’t act naive. Men are all wolves whether it’s embedded in their DNA or not.” Atsumu growls beside your ear before pulling away, making a disgusted grunt at a drunk man’s scent mixed in with yours. 

“Fine, fine. Jeez, I’ll take a shower.” You pull your jacket off and throw it in the hamper, mumbling to yourself as you grab your bathrobe and new underwear, “I don’t even smell like anything. Freaking over sensitive cat noses…” 

You lather thoroughly through your hair and scrub every spot you can reach on your skin, making sure to rub on a little more scented body wash than usual. It doesn’t feel like that big of a deal because you were just stuck with the task as a new freshman to help out an upperclassman in the club. And the fact that you lived in a similar direction just made the task unavoidable, so you did it out of obligation. But still, you never want to upset the twins because they’re the most important people to you in the world. 

When you leave the bathroom in your bathrobe and your damp hair twisted up in a towel on your head, you find your way to the couch where the boys are sitting. “Better?” You ask, shimmying into the small space between them on the couch.

Osamu unwinds the towel from your head and presses his face into your hair for a whiff. You see his long tail relax at his side next to his thigh, “Much better.” He sighs, rubbing at your hair with the towel to soak up any excess water. 

Atsumu presses his face into your neck like he had earlier and takes a sniff of his own. And you can feel his ears twitch by your face and behind your neck, tickling you with its own musky, furry scent. You kind of scrunch away with a giggle with how closely he presses himself to you, “That tickles.” 

“Yeah?” Atsumu says with a snarky challenge to his voice, and follows up by facing forward to aggressively nuzzle his head against you and smear his cat ears all over your face this time. “Good.” 

“Stop it~!” You push him away, leaning back against Osamu’s shoulder for refuge and rest. It’s impossible for him to continue towel drying your hair for you in this position, so he just drops it and wraps an arm around you instead. You chuckle because you love the warmth and connection. 

“Seriously though,” Atsumu faces you again, ears twitching at attention, “Be more careful ‘round these guys. If there’s really no one else around who’s up to the task next time, just call and one of us’ll surely be able to come help you out.” 

“Got it~ ‘Tsumu.” You reach up to stroke at a soft, black cat ear. 

“Do ya really, though?” Osamu double teams on you, stroking skin below your collarbone that’s exposed by your loosely tied robe.

“Oh come on, guys. You always react this way. ‘Don’t trust men,’ ‘Stay away from him,’ ‘Where does he live? I’m going to find him and kill him.’ How am I even supposed to make new friends or classmates or ever find a boyfriend if you guys won’t allow me to talk to anyone of the male species?”

“Guess you’ll just hafta become a cat lady.” Atsumu nuzzles his face in your neck, breathing in your clean scent deeply. 

“As if I’m not one already.” You speak through the furry ears that are pressed into your face again. You get the protectiveness, but they are going to let you meet someone eventually… aren’t they? 

Osamu presses a gentle kiss to your hair, hugging himself closer to you, “We’re better anyway.” 

  
  
  


*

  
  


Huddled between the twins on the couch on a Friday night, you’re nodding off in front of the action flick one of the boys chose. Between the car chases, explosions, the boys’ soft chatter about what’s happening traveling across the hairs at the crown of your head, and the warmth of each of their arms around your shoulder or on your leg, it all melds together into white noise that leaves you conked out. 

Though the last thing you remember from the film was actually a mildly heavy makeout session between the main character and his leading lady. So that must’ve lingered in your drowsy consciousness until you made the pass into the land of sleep, where you’re being given a nice, naked petting that makes you feel warmer still. You could drown in this. 

It’s impossible not to get lost in this sweet, cozy smell swaddling you like a blanket, and it just makes you hug the warm, purring body closer to you. Delicious wouldn’t even begin to describe it, because you want to do much more than just lick it up. But you settle for planting a few soft kisses on his neck, hoping that a strong hand is going to find its way between your legs to help relieve you of the heat forming down there. 

Not just there though, you want them all over. On your back, your shoulders, your breasts, your thighs, your neck, your face, just touching and squeezing you in the right intervals. If there was a way for those hands to swallow you whole, you’d eagerly let them. Is he going to touch you deeper? Is he going to kiss your lights out? Is he going to taste you inside out and tell you how beautiful you are? The pace is going too slow for you to perceive, and all you know is that you want to drown in more… as slowly as possible. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


“Mm?” You blink sleepily when something moves underneath you. It’s Osamu. You must’ve fallen asleep on him on the couch again. But the sleepy fog is heavier this time, warmer. You feel warm and tight around your stomach and core, and you begin to realize that you are, in fact, not being slowly caressed and touched by an attractive, faceless man, but are at home with your boys. 

What were you doing again? There are credits rolling on the TV, so you must’ve been watching a movie. Right… it’s starting to come back to you, but you’d much rather trade in waking consciousness for your comfy sleep blanket again. “Mm…” You groan quietly, falling deeper into Osamu’s chest. 

“Want me to bring you to your bed?” He offers. 

“Mm.” You agree. And so he pulls your legs up with his other arm and keeps your back supported as he princess-carries you into your room, and tucks you in. It’s too cold for your liking though, especially when you’re feeling this heated unrest happening between your legs, so you whine and hold your arms out for him, beckoning him to join you. 

“Later, sweetheart. We still got some things to clean up. Be back soon.” He only offers a caress on your forehead, pushing your hair back before turning out your lights and closing your door. It’s not ideal, but your bed is still comfortable, and your own relentless body heat is starting to warm up underneath the blankets, so you settle into your resting state once more. 

  
  


*

  
  


“Dude, have ya ever smelled that from her before?” Atsumu bombards Osamu in a frantic whisper when his brother returns to the living room. His tail is straight up in the air, tense from the movie. 

“Yeah, but never that strong and up close.” Osamu takes a shaky breath, rubbing at his face and trying to calm his own nerves since he was the one whom you latched onto during your little wet nap. 

“Fuck, dude.” Atsumu grips at his own hair for a beat. 

You had definitely been having a wet dream, though it wasn’t obvious at first. But after you fell asleep about halfway through, the scent coming from your body was escalating alongside the plot of the movie. It’s always adorable to the boys when you curl up into them during a film, but tonight you had also been kissing at Osamu’s neck, rubbing your chest against his side, which in turn would push your ass into Atsumu’s hip, where he could also feel a strong heat emanating from underneath. 

The brothers had stared at each other with perked up ears the entire time as you did something else that bordered on naughty. But it’s not like you were conscious of it, or them. Who knows what you were dreaming about as you were purring and rubbing into them like that? 

“Ya think she has a boy she likes?” Osamu guesses.

“She hasn’t been acting any differently ‘round us. Usually when she likes someone new, it’s pretty obvious.” 

“Then…” They boys exchange a solemn look, and immediately they know what they have to do. 

  
  


*

  
  


They don’t join you that evening in bed, or any evening for over a week, at the matter. Which is weird, because you would usually at least nap together on the couch or something, but lately they’ve been claiming they aren’t tired or they’ve got something else to do that takes priority over keeping you company. Which was usually never the case, since you would usually be one of their top priorities. 

You notice that their tails get a little twitchy whenever you walk into the room and they can sense your entrance. When you come up for a hug to greet them, they give you little pats on the head instead of the usual big, showy, lifting-you-into-the-air hugs they used to give you. The only grace they grant you are the little nuzzles they can never resist. If they stopped nuzzling and touching you altogether, you’d be outrageously concerned. 

Still, this isn’t much better so you ask them about it one day while they’re preparing dinner. “Why have you guys been acting weird?” 

“Whaddaya mean weird?” Atsumu asks without looking up from the soup he’s stirring. 

“I mean that you’re… I don’t know, less touchy than usual.” You shrug, “Do I smell bad or something? Or did I do something to upset you both at the same time?” 

“C’mon now, it’s nothing like that.” Osamu insists, ruffling your hair as he continues plating the food. “Ya could never upset us, pretty girl.” 

“Really…?” You pout, wondering what else it could be then. 

Atsumu smirks when he finally looks up from the soup. He walks over to tuck a finger underneath your chin, “Who could ever be upset at a face like that?” 

Unable to fight the smile off your face, you accept the compliment, but you still want to know, “Then what is it? Even if nothing’s wrong, you guys have been acting differently.” 

“We swear, it’s nothing, okay?” Osamu starts setting all the finished plates in front of you on the table, “But hey, to convince ya, why don’t we head out for a late night movie after dinner? In our pajamas and everything.” 

“Really?!” You perk up, “Even though it’s a school night?” 

“Your class starts in the afternoon tomorrow, doesn’t it?” Atsumu mentions, bringing the bowls of soup over. “Ya ain’t got nothing to worry about.” 

“Yes!!” You’re bouncing in your seat already. And the boys are clearly happy with your reaction, so you all dig in with the new mood to enjoy. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


You thought all had been settled, but the tension is still clear to you in the house. So now you feel like the boys are just avoiding you for whatever reason. You did all you could do to ease their moods; you came home early, you helped more around the house, you initiated more affection, you even subconsciously refrained from talking to as many guys at school because you know they hate it when you smell like you’ve been with one. 

Alas, despite all your efforts, you still feel like the boys are keeping something from you even though their behavior is altogether normal. They still get a little stiff sometimes when you’re trying to be playful and touchy, which is weird because they usually love that stuff. Being part cat, their demand for affection has always been high and they’ve always wanted hugs and cuddles from you and anyone else who would give them attention, but now it feels like they’re holding back more. 

And you gotta say, you’re not into this. What happened to your needy kitty boys who would suddenly change in mood thanks to a couple pets and hugs from you? Everyone else would hug them and be nice, but you three always had a special bond and they would always react differently to you. You always prided yourself on being their favorite. Is that changing for some reason? 

It’s starting to eat at you a bit, and you usually never let things eat at you, because your sweet twins always find a way to help you work through it. Or take care of the problem for you. But now that they’re borderline closed off, you don’t know what you could possibly do. They say that all’s well and dandy, but you don’t feel the same ease around them as you used to. 

Actually, you’ve been stressed enough about it to start working out, which is something you never do. It’s nothing too intense since you’re still a lazy blob, but you’ve kind of just been watching yoga videos online and following along while you wait for the boys to get home these days. It’s kind of weird finally using your yoga pants for actual exercise instead of just comfy couch wear. 

You usually do this while the boys are at work, but on this particular day, Atsumu comes home early to find you while you’re holding your locust pose — on your stomach with your arms and legs reaching high up to the ceiling. “[Name]?” Atsumu asks, but you can’t reply without completely losing your strength in the pose you’ve been holding, so you wait until the video instructor finishes her countdown to collapse. “Are ya… doing yoga?” 

“Yes,” you pant, standing back to your feet before diving down into a forward fold, “And it’s freaking hard.” 

“Yeah, it can be if you’re just starting out. Same for any sport or exercise.” Atsumu walks over and watches you set yourself up for the incredibly difficult scorpion pose, which involves you holding yourself up on your forearms while the rest of your body stands in the air and your feet dangle down over your head.

Maybe you shouldn’t have picked this video, it is becoming really advanced really fast. And Atsumu, a freaking personal trainer, is watching you struggle to even get both feet up into the air. You keep hopping, but the instructor is already moving into her countdown. 

“Here, lemme give ya a hand.” Atsumu comes over and presses his hand flat against your stomach and another against your back to keep you held up while you try to bring your feet into the air. There’s a lot of struggling and yelping from your end, and you almost even kick Atsumu in the head — your foot grazed one of his ears. But at some point, through Atsumu’s careful instructions, he helps you balance into a proper scorpion pose. 

“Oh! Yay!!” You cheer. 

“I’m gonna let go now. Think ya can hold it?” Atsumu challenges.

“No, but we can try, I guess.” 

And to your prediction, just as he pulls his strong arms away, you lose your foundation and come down tumbling. “Yeowch, are ya okay?” Atsumu helps you up. 

“I’m good. Thanks for your help.” You smile, giving his ears a little thank you scratch. “You’re really good at the instructing stuff.”

Atsumu chuckles, “It’s my job, sweetie.” 

“Can you help me adjust my posture for the rest of this video? It’s only like three more minutes.” You request.

“Uh… yoga’s not really my forte, but sure.” Atsumu agrees, though he actually looks a bit uneasy. Even so, he helps you. And for the last minutes of the video, he observes and helps you bring your leg higher, or push your back down to make your stretch deeper, or give you a small verbal instruction. 

Admittedly, having his usually intense gaze zero in on you with all his concentration to assess your body form is a bit intimidating, and also kind of nerve-wracking. Not in a bad way, but it makes you squirm a bit. Especially when his tail straightens and his eyes get dark on you, it makes you want to rub your thighs together. 

“Thanks for the help, ‘Tsumu.” You tell him when the video ends. “How was work?” 

He clears his throat and walks into the kitchen as he casually talks about his day and fixes himself a tall glass of water. You pull up beside him for your own well-deserved drink and bump your hip into his before grabbing a bottle from the fridge. 

He retaliates by throwing his arms around you from behind in a tight embrace to lift and swing you around in the small kitchen area until you’re squealing and laughing. But when he slides you back down to your feet, you feel something… harder against your backside when you trip back into him. “‘Tsumu?” You turn around to inspect, but Atsumu grabs your face in his hands and keeps your eyes on him. 

“Got some nerve on ya, taking the last sports drink, don’t cha?” He raises a challenging eyebrow. 

“Maybe~” You tease back, “You wanna trade me for it?” 

“And what’s the deal supposed to be?” 

“Karaage for dinner.” You purse your lips and lean into his hands. When you see his ears twitch, you know you’ve already won. 

“Fine. I’ll stop by the market after I shower.” He snatches the drink from you and hands you his glass of water instead before walking off. 

You sip away in victory.

  
  


*

  
  


You’ve started doing more yoga while the boys are home, after realizing they can actually be of help to you. Though you usually do it before dinner while they’re cooking, so they aren’t always free to help you out. It’s enough reason to continue though, since it makes the awkward air dissipate a little more when they’re helping you into another difficult pose. 

But for the most part, you stick to your own workout session after you get home from your last classes and you need a break from homework. It’s still hard, but it’s gotten easier, and it really is kind of refreshing to put your body to use after being idle all day. The twins’ instructions have made it easier on you too, and seeing their tails or ears flicker approvingly every so often gives you enough encouragement to know you’re getting better. 

Though there’s still that weird thing that happened with Atsumu that first day he found you stretching. You were almost certain it was an erection, and he was trying to save himself the embarrassment of you acknowledging it. You haven’t seen — or felt — any more from him or Osamu for that matter since then, but you feel like the sticky gazes they leave on you every so often are telling enough on their own. 

Should you feel good about it? Or disgusted? They’ve been your brothers since childhood, yet you don’t feel a bit of repugnance from the thought of one (or both) of them finding you attractive. In fact, your body proves the opposite, when you feel your core warm up from their hands on you or the familiar burn between your legs that has you rubbing your thighs together unconsciously. Is this weird? Inappropriate? 

Was your mom right when she warned you about the twins’ relationship with you? Do you have to worry about changes to your friendship? The more you think about it, the more you worry that things could become irreparable if anyone so much as toes a line towards a sexual intention. Yet, the little tensions you feel building between you and your boys whenever you lean against them on the couch, or eat from their chopsticks, or someone’s hands get a little closer to dangerous territory, you almost want to dive into it like a swimming pool. 

Temptation is strong, what with the fact that you live with both of them and act like their unofficial girlfriend already. Not to mention no one, among the three of you, has someone they’re dating or even interested in pursuing. Is that supposed to mean something? Or will you all just stay happily together and single forever? 

These are some of the strange thoughts you try to clear your mind of when moving through your yoga rhythms. You’re home in the late afternoon again, playing another instructional video that you’ve watched once before and couldn’t imitate a single pose. Now you’ve gotten pretty used to them and can do over half of them on your own. 

Your favorites are usually the transitions, because the flowing movements of your body make you feel more active than when you’re just holding a tough pose for fifteen seconds. And today, Atsumu happens to be home early again while you’re going through your cat and cow pose movements. “Welcome back.” You greet as you arch your back and raise your butt and head. 

“I’m back.” He replies as you raise your back from its lower arch up into an upper arch to stretch out your spine. “‘Samu came with, but he stopped by the bank. Should be home soon.” 

“Okay.” You answer, continuing through the motions. You don’t miss how Atsumu stares at you from his spot leaning back against the kitchen island, but neither of you say a thing; just let the tension grow like a winding plant until it captures you both in a tangle of vines. 

In fact, you find yourself curving and stretching your body more dramatically than usual, just to show off a bit. The sports bra you’re wearing happens to show off your chest rather well, and you can tell from the corner of your eye that Atsumu is staring at every moving inch of your body. 

And for some reason, that makes you feel smug. Knowing that he’s watching you, admiring you, possibly wanting you, it all rushes into your core and makes it that much more fun to tease him because he can’t do anything about it. “You should take a picture, it’ll last longer.” You comment offhandedly when you come up with your sleeping pigeon stretch.

Though you’re not looking at him, you can tell that Atsumu has frozen, and you want to laugh at him a bit. The adrenaline from the power rushing through your body pools into your core and between your thighs, and you know that Atsumu is probably feeling a heat twice as bad as this. You want to spare a glance over and stick your tongue out just to be annoying, but letting him steam on his own is just as fun. 

You wind yourself into a difficult, balancing pose for a good while before letting out a soft groan after you’re free to relax again. The workout is almost finished, and you are approaching your last downward dog pose, as narrated by the video instructor. 

But as you plant your feet and hands to the ground and lift your ass high up to stretch your limbs and engage your muscles, you feel a presence looming near. Maybe it’s because you’re a little high-strung on the workout, but you feel deep, electrifying shocks rock through your body when Atsumu presses his face into the apex of your legs and moans. 

“A-Ah!” You cry out, your knees trembling and falling to the ground on your mat. “‘T-Tsumu??” You turn back to see his ears perked up from where his face is still pressed into your ass. When the hell did he get there?? And what the  _ fuck _ is he doing?

“Ya smell so good, baby girl.” His voice is gone, replaced by some deep, ocean relic that’s been cast under some dark spell. You don’t know if you’ve ever heard Atsumu’s voice get like that, otherwise you might’ve expected this wave of heat pooling down between your legs. And what is he doing all of a sudden digging his nose into the line of your slit!! 

“Wh— Oh!” You yelp again when he actually  _ licks _ a stripe up your crotch through your clothes. The strength you should have developed overtime doing all this yoga has left you, seeing as how your arms can’t even hold you up as Atsumu’s hands grip hard on your hips. “A-Atsumu! Wait! Ah…” 

Your outcries clearly don’t match your words because the last thing you want him to do when he’s licking against the damp heat between your legs is wait. 

“Fuck…” You faintly hear him say before he rips apart the crotch of your yoga pants, only to find that there are no panties hiding underneath. “ _ Fuck! _ ” He groans, his breath fanning your exposed, and likely wet pussy. “No underwear?” 

“I-I don’t like it when I’m working out! It rides up during the poses.” You explain. 

“You’re gonna kill me.” He rumbles in his changed voice before he places his tongue in direct contact with your wet lips.

“Ah!” You squeal, unaccustomed to the sensation, but absolutely reveling in it. Hell, you even push back to get a little more of it. 

“Oh, so ya like that, do ya?” Atsumu’s hands grip your hips again and hold you in place, in your coerced child’s pose. 

“‘Tsumu,” you gasp, “I— W-What are you doing?” You give it a last try to salvage your innocence. 

“Doin’ what I’ve been waiting to do all this time, baby doll.” He hums before diving back in to drag his tongue along your slit through the hole in your pants. He licks and licks, small and fleeting at first, almost like a real kitten. But then he wiggles the tip of his tongue by your clit and you’re crying out in a way you never thought you would in front of your best friend. 

“O-Oh! ‘Tsumu! ‘Tsumu— ah!” You cry out as he fiddles with your clit and swipes up along your slit, occasionally pushing his rough tongue deeper into your walls to get what he claims will be a ‘deeper taste’ of you. “Oh god, oh god!” You scream as he edges you closer and closer to what you feel is going to be a tragically beautiful peak. 

And right when Atsumu fucks his tongue into your wet cunt deep enough to warrant an orgasm that spills as much pleasure as it does guilt out of you, the door clicks open. You know who it is, you all know who it is, and what he’s walked into. But you’re in absolutely no shape or right of mind to look up and try to explain your situation. After being brought to orgasm by your nekomimi, childhood brother’s tongue, can anyone really blame you for being unable to get a hold of yourself? 

“The fuck is going on.” Osamu’s voice is deadly. Commanding in a way you’ve rarely heard before. He’s only ever used his voice like that when he got into a deep and serious fight with Atsumu. And as scared as you used to be by that voice, hearing it now after the rush of coming only makes you tremble against Atsumu’s mouth that’s still pressed against you. 

As if the scene he walked in on — you helplessly on the ground with your ass up and Atsumu’s face driving into the rip in your yoga pants — wasn’t humiliating enough, you can’t even bring yourself to  _ not _ whine when Atsumu’s tongue leaves your folds. 

You’re dizzy when Atsumu pulls you up by the shoulders to lean you against his chest, his strong arm wrapped tightly around your torso beneath your breasts. “Look at her, ‘Samu.” He growls, his hand coming down to rub at your cunt from the front. And still sensitive, you involuntarily buck your hips against his touch with a small cry. “Look at the fucking mess she is right now.” 

And through your hazy eyes, you see Osamu staring nowhere else but where Atsumu is stroking his fingers through the slit of your pussy, watching them occasionally disappear within your body for a split second. You expected Osamu, at least, to protest to some degree, but his tail is stick straight and his ears are flicking just the slightest. 

He’s tense, and by the way his eyes dilate and his hand death grips his bag at his side, you can tell he’s having a hard time finding his own composure. It looks like he’s caught between wanting to jump Atsumu to either beat the shit out of him or touch you himself. And you have no idea what would be the better option. 

But what you say next seems to strike a nail in the coffin of the decision he next makes when you whimper out, “‘S-Samu…” 

Once you hold your arms out to him, he drops everything in his hands and crashes to his knees in front of you, hugging you to him. “Are ya okay?” He whispers your name in your ear and strokes a comforting hand on the back of your head. And somehow, that elevates the shivers in your body as you lean against his chest. Especially because Atsumu’s fingers are still playing with your wet pussy. 

The pleasure from Atsumu’s hands push you closer to both boys simultaneously; your ass into Atsumu’s hips for more friction and your chest into Osamu’s embrace for his support. When you moan aloud into Osamu’s ear from Atsumu’s full insertion of a finger, the twin in your arms stiffens further and his tail snaps at attention. 

He pulls back just enough to see your face, and you’re fairly sure you can only offer an expression of desperation and need — though for what, no one can be sure. All you know is that you feel some pull towards Osamu’s lips, and he doesn’t stop you when you lean into him. 

You swear, he moans a little bit too when you press your lips into his. The sound alone sends an unexpected shock down your spine and into your core where Atsumu’s fingers are still dancing inside of you. Your walls clench around them and Atsumu responds in kind by adding a second digit to curl into your aching walls. You’re half aware of him staring at you make out with his brother, but the rest of your attention is completely on Osamu’s mouth and how he is… very, very good with it. 

Though you often consider him the calmer of the two boys, he sure knows how to kiss up a storm inside of you. The way he holds you to his chest with a hand behind your head and his other arm around your waist has you keeling. You should be concerned as to why he’s doing this so agreeably, and expertly at that. You had expected a raging fight to break out, but something in him clearly snapped earlier when you called out to him.

Now he’s clinging to you like you hold the last source of oxygen in your body and he has no other way to survive. It’s an intensive contrast to what’s happening down below, where Atsumu has begun stroking deeper into your walls and further muddling your sense of self. Is your body even yours anymore? Or is it just something for the boys to play with like a cat toy? 

You wonder about the answer when you feel a dreaded sense of longing and upset when Osamu dramatically pulls away from you, gasping for breath and coherence. In his eyes, you see disbelief, worry, regret, and desire. Among many other things. “I…” He starts, but doesn’t finish. His ears are perked up, twitching anxiously. 

“You’re a very good kisser.” You say for some reason. 

It turns out that might’ve been another nail in the coffin, seeing how Osamu’s eyes darken even further and his expression falls into a dangerous sharpness; like a cat about to strike. You find the strained desire leaves your stomach flipping, and your walls pulsing in anticipation. As if you want to be caught like a poor little mouse. 

But you aren’t able to focus long on him because Atsumu’s hands are snatching your attention back to him as he pulls you back against his own chest and turns your chin to face him, “He ain’t got nothing on me.” 

Competition between the boys is something you’re used to. They’ve always gone out of their way to outbeat each other, whether it was in playing games, eating, racing, doing chores, pushups. But this? Competing to see who can make you more breathless with their kiss? Ungodly. 

And you drown in it. 

Atsumu’s mouth is rougher against yours, and he isn’t shy with his tongue either. Just like he plays with your pussy, he plays with your mouth. He kisses and bites at your lips, sucks at your tongue, licks everywhere, and he goes double time with his fingers that are still stroking you between your legs. And he’s equally skilled with both appendages, seeing as how you’re moaning into his mouth and soaking the fabric around the hole of your pants. 

“‘Tsumu.” Osamu’s voice commands. 

Atsumu doesn’t respond, and you’re so caught up in learning his pace and pleasure that you don’t respond either. 

But Osamu calls him again. “‘Tsumu.” 

This time, Atsumu flicks his thumb across your clit, and you whine up into his mouth at the stir of pleasure that runs through you like a guitar riff. 

_ “Atsumu.”  _

This time, you’re actually yanked away from the other twin and almost crash into Osamu’s chest. 

“The hell?  _ I _ didn’t interrupt ya.” Atsumu complains. 

“Yeah, and that’s the problem.” Osamu retorts, finally looking angry, “Ya fucking should have. In fact, ya should’ve stopped your fucking self from starting this shit in the first place.” 

“I didn’t see ya complaining when ya were sucking her face a minute ago.” Atsumu sneers. 

“Why the hell did I even walk into this? What the fuck are ya guys doing? Have ya done this before?!” This time, Osamu addresses you too. It’s not often that he’ll direct his anger at you. 

“No!” You answer immediately, nervously clenching around Atsumu’s fingers, “B-But I-I…” 

“I’ve been good, ‘Samu. I tried to fucking stop it. But if she had a tail, then we would’ve seen her wagging it at us all month.” Atsumu tilts his head to look at you, “Ya like this, don’t ya, baby?” He curls his fingers deeper than he’s been doing so far, scratching at a new spot you didn’t realize he could find so easily. Your body bucks against his hand on its own. “Ya been wanting this, haven’t ya?” 

“I-I…” You can’t bring your gaze up to him, or to Osamu. But you haven’t made a single move to stop his advances leading up to your first orgasm and up to now. Maybe he has a point, maybe you have been wanting this. Because one thing’s for sure, you most definitely like it. 

“Hey,” Osamu softly calls your name, tilting your chin up to look at him, “Don’t let him fuck with ya. We love ya.” You clench again when he says that, and you hear Atsumu’s breath falter behind you. “We wouldn’t do anything to hurt ya. Do ya… actually want this?” 

You can’t bring yourself to answer. You know the answer, but you can’t say it. Something feels wrong about it. Surely, there’s something wrong about it? You can’t just fuck your brothers, regardless of the unofficial or nonbiological relationship. Can you? 

It doesn’t matter that they’ve been emancipated and no longer have a legal relationship to your family. It doesn’t matter that they treat you like a princess more than a sister. It doesn’t matter that you feel an intimacy and attraction towards them stronger than you’ve felt for any other boy you’ve met. 

Regardless of all of that, you call them your brothers, and you can’t disregard the fact that they hold a special place in your life. You wouldn’t give them up for anything, and you certainly won’t lose them over the risk of something like this. You won’t. You love them. 

“Baby,” Atsumu calls out to you, slipping his fingers out of your cunt to rest on your stomach. You’re mortified at how much you miss them already. “Do ya want this or not? Ya gotta tell us. I’m being forreal here.” 

Still, you’re silent, biting your lip. Osamu leans in to hold your face in both hands, “Please.” 

_ Say yes, _ you can almost hear him beg. 

You gasp in surprise when Atsumu’s hand comes back down to cup your pussy. Feeling his fingers return to warm you is… relieving. Like he’s helping you break a high fever. One that he might have even started. “I’ve been wanting to touch this beautiful little pussy for ages…” He strokes it for good measure, like a pet, “I wanna be inside it so bad. I think about it so much, ya got no idea.” He whispers against your ear. You’re sure he can feel you pulsing even outside of your walls. “Osamu wants it too, but I know I can touch ya better.” 

You shiver as you look up to meet Osamu’s eyes, as if to ask,  _ ‘is that true?’ _

He only stares back at you with the same tense, wanting expression he’s been giving you since he got home. The exact one you felt Atsumu giving you when you were just teasing him from the yoga mat. “There ain’t no way that ‘Tsumu will make ya feel better than me.” He says, stroking your face with his thumbs, “But still. Ya gotta tell us. If ya really want it.” 

“I—” The tension is thick enough for you to breathe it. And despite how loudly your brain is screaming to think about consequences, your heart and pussy ache too much for you to hear anything else, “I do.” 

“Ya do?” They echo at the same time, their voices harmonizing into your ears and sending a sonata through your body. 

You take another moment to think on it, wondering how you could possibly bounce back from this situation if you were to take it back. You made out with both the twins and one of them already had his tongue and fingers inside of you. Is it even feasible to think that you could move on and just make dinner like usual? 

“Yes,” you finally breathe. If you’re going to go down, you’ll at least go down with the truth. “I want you. Both of you.” 

Every single gear between you three shifts in automatic response, and after a few more breathless words, you’re being kissed by Osamu once more. While he moves his lips hungrily against yours, Atsumu moves to lie on the floor so he can tuck his head between your thighs and bring you down to sit right on his mouth. 

“Ah!” You shout, pulling away from Osamu when you first feel Atsumu’s tongue jam back into your cunt again. When you look down to see Atsumu’s face hidden in your legs and kissing you through the hole in your damp yoga pants, you shiver and tremble right against his tongue. His cat ears tickle your inner thighs and you can feel his tail wrapping around one of your ankles, as if to anchor you in place. 

His eyes are ravenous as he looks up at you the entire time he glides his tongue along your walls and clit, which intensifies every part of it. “O-Oh…” 

“God,” Osamu breathes, bringing your attention back to him. “You’re so beautiful like this.” 

He kisses you again, for another several minutes, until you bring your hands down and start rubbing at the bulge in his pants. The soft groans he makes against your lips leave you urging to give him pleasure too. Pleasure just like Atsumu is giving you. “‘Samu, I want you to stand up.” you whisper against his lips. 

“Ya do?” He presses his forehead against yours, likely knowing what you want. You just nod against him and he shakily rises to his feet in front of you. 

The bulge looks bigger up close, but you suppose you’ll get to see even more in the next few seconds when you pull his pants down his thighs. First, you give him a few kisses and sucks through his boxers, wetting the fabric and making him hiss against the slight cold that comes when your mouth leaves for a new spot. 

Below, Atsumu pulls your thighs down harder against his face and you moan right into Osamu’s dick. You can feel the competitive edge growing within him as he rams his tongue into you at a new speed and intensity, stealing another block of your composure. In your surprise, you end up pulling the waistband of Osamu’s briefs down from when your hands had been teasing at it earlier. And now you’re face to face with Osamu’s very hard and engorged dick. 

“Wow…” You can’t help but say. Which incites another jealous reaction out of Atsumu who growls into your pussy and makes your hips falter. The puff of air you release in your surprise fans across Osamu’s dick and makes him hiss from above. 

This is so much already, with one twin above and one below, you can barely keep up with all that’s going on. So you try to work in tandem with it. You waste no time bringing at least half of Osamu’s hard length into your mouth, and you start moving your head against him slowly, getting a feel for it heavy and hot on your tongue. “Fuck…” He curses from above, carding his fingers into your hair and swinging his tail to wrap around your upper arm. 

That sounds like positive feedback to you, so you keep bobbing slowly, and eventually, you start imitating Atsumu’s pace as he adjusts it against your pussy. If his tongue swipes, you swipe against Osamu’s dick. If Atsumu starts picking up the pace with his tongue, you bob your head faster. When Osamu starts rocking his own hips against your mouth to push his dick in deeper, you start bouncing your own hips down onto Atsumu’s face. It makes you feel like you’re one with both of them. 

However, one thing you can’t match is Atsumu's skill. His mouth and hands are far too talented for his own good, and he brings you to yet another peak in mere minutes, before you can even bring Osamu close to his. And when you come, you moan loudly around Osamu’s cock, and he pushes your throat even closer to him, until your hair begins to hurt under his grip. 

Atsumu breaks up the current position when he pushes you down to sit on his lap, pulling you away from Osamu’s dick to occupy your mouth himself. He kisses you fiercely, smearing your own wetness across your chin and mouth and giving you a taste of what he did to you. And as he does so, his hands come down to the opening in the crotch of your pants to rip apart the rest until he can discard them. 

“Atsumu!” You gasp, lamenting at your poor yoga pants. 

But he’s not thinking about your clothes at all. His eyes are still concentrated on your swollen, pink pussy, and he’s quick to nudge you aside so he can plant himself behind you again. This time, pressing something else against your open. “I’ll give ya somethin’ to really wow at.” 

You’re pushed to your hands and knees when Atsumu picks your hips up and rubs his clothed hard-on against you. You only let out a small gasp at how big it feels just through the cotton. With closed eyes, you patiently wait for the first bit of skin on skin contact. 

And when you feel it — the tip of Atsumu’s dick nudging between your wet, swollen folds — your eyes flutter open as you sigh. Where you, once again, come face to face with Osamu’s still very large erection. Momentarily, you distractedly lick your lips and lean in to take him into your mouth again when Atsumu begins to slide into you. 

“Oh!” Your bottom lip flicks against the tip of Osamu’s dick, and your walls clench around the new intrusion. You can’t even focus on what’s in front of you because Atsumu is just  _ so big _ , and feels like the absolute perfect size. 

“Shit, you’re so tight. I fucking knew ya would you be.” Atsumu curses, rubbing at your ass and thighs soothingly to help you adjust. And though you don’t see his face, you can tell he’s throwing a triumphant smirk at his brother who’s kneeling across the way, because he addresses him, “And I fucking knew I’d get to find out first.” 

“Fuck off. That doesn’t mean you’ll fuck her better.” Osamu retorts. He then turns his gaze back down to you and caresses your hair with a hand, “Besides, you’ll know soon enough who can treat ya better.” 

You like the sound of that. So much so that you respond with swallowing him back into your mouth with a hum, “Mmm.” 

“Shit!” Osamu throws his head back, “You’re so good.” He says sweetly to you, combing through your hair with his fingers. It feels lovely coupled with Atsumu’s hands swirling around the skin on your ass and legs. 

You decide to start up the pace this time. Bobbing your head back on Osamu’s thick cock, you give yourself something to focus on while Atsumu begins moving against you. He starts by pulling almost all the way out, and gently nudging back in, and then he slowly speeds up when your walls start relaxing around him. 

Never have you known pleasure like this. Not one, but two boys that you care more deeply for than anyone, giving and receiving pleasure from  _ you _ . Osamu’s pained groans and his hands guiding your face onto his dick while Atsumu’s harsh breathing and big, smooth cock slide into you from behind, you’re taking both of them into you at once and you feel fuller than you could ever fathom. 

And the way they react to your sucking mouth and clenching walls, it feels like they work in tandem. You can tell even without being able to see both their faces that they’re feeling the same thing: aroused for and by you. Maybe this is the way to show them your appreciation for caring for you all these years. You sure don’t mind the give and take in all of it. 

If anything, you’re still getting more than you give. The dirty talk comes at you in both directions and sends tremors through your body. And sometimes, they go at each other too. 

“Your pussy’s so fucking tight, it feels so damn good.” 

“Ya better not be so good at this because ya practiced on some other douche.” 

“Heh, I bet you’re about to come already.” 

“Ya wouldn’t get it, ya don’t get to see this. The prettiest face, from the best girl, workin’ so hard to bring all of me into her pretty little mouth.” 

_ “Fuck.” _

“Oh god…” 

“How the fuck did ya get even  _ tighter _ ?” 

“Damn, just like that, baby. Keep going. Keep going.”

“ _ I’m _ gonna make ya come with this tight little pussy. You’re gonna come around  _ me _ and squeeze me so fuckin’ hard, I just know it. Ain’t no one gonna make ya come harder than me.” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m still just getting started.” 

“Try me.” 

As their arguing builds, so does your orgasm. Atsumu’s dick is relentlessly talented, and his fingers are already on your clit, easing you into another peak. And you cope with the pleasure beautifully thanks to the texture and weight of Osamu’s dick in your mouth. You don’t want to release either of them, you have to keep them locked in you for as long as possible, until you finish chasing this high. 

Though something you don’t expect throughout this is for Atsumu to come first, out of the three of you. His only hint that he’s coming close is how he drives faster and faster into your hips until he verbally announces it, “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come— I’m gonna come  _ all _ up inside ya. You’re gonna be mine. Shit!” 

He finishes with an uncontrollable jutting in his hips as he comes inside of you, filling you with ropes and ropes of liquid lust until you’re absolutely bursting with him. “Atsumu!” You gasp, pulling away from Osamu’s cock as you feel yourself being filled with him. 

“Oh my god, baby, you’re so good.” Atsumu groans, still rutting against you until he softens. Your head is turned as you watch him smirk and slowly pull out of you, staring at the way his cum spills down your thighs. “Now that’s fuckin’ beautiful.” His tail snaps in satisfaction. 

Before you can utter another word, Osamu pulls you back up to stand on your knees. You only get a glimpse of his blown eyes before he mutters a soft apology and maneuvers your body to straddle his lap on the ground. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of ya. Just lemme get a taste of this too.” 

You throw your head back in a gasp when you feel him push your hips down to take in his own length where Atsumu had just been. “O-Oh! Osamu…” You whine, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and hugging him tight. He’s so warm and it feels amazing to be able to wrap yourself around him. You like this position a little more than the previous one, though you won’t lie and say the last one didn’t send you into a dizzy spell of lucid pleasure. 

Osamu’s tail flicks once too before coming to wrap around your waist protectively, “I’m gonna take care of ya, baby girl. Hold on tight.” 

Not trusting your words, you just nod and hope he knows it. And since he starts moving his hips up against you to push his cock in and out of your wet, Atsumu-fucked pussy, you think he got the message. 

“Fuck… Ya really are tight. Even after fucking ‘Tsumu nutted inside ya.” He whispers. 

“Fuck did I tell ya?” Atsumu appears in front of you, and automatically, you perk up. He leans in from behind Osamu to grab the back of your head and kiss you, and you reach forward as far as you can to meet his kiss. Though it’s hard to keep it steady, since Osamu is ramming his hips up into you until you’re bouncing. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” You begin to shout when Osamu tilts his hips more upward and hits a perfect pleasure spot inside of you. “‘Samu! ‘Samu, there!” You beg, and you can hear a victorious little breath leave his nose as he starts hammering into where you request harder and harder. 

It seems Atsumu doesn’t miss that either, since a scowl appears on his handsome face and he leans in further to start attacking your neck with kisses. The way he sucks at your skin is almost violent, clearly hard at work to leave marks that will stay on your skin for days to come. The possessiveness he exudes with his hand on the back of your neck to bring you closer to his mouth makes you clench around Osamu in reaction. 

Osamu curses at the feeling and keeps thrusting, faster, harder, more intense than you had expected from him. His stroke differs from Atsumu’s in that he’s calculating; he pushes into you with a clear intention every time he returns to crash into your g-spot. “That feel good, pretty girl?” He breathes. 

“Y-Yes!” You manage to stutter, barely able to get it out amidst your moaning from his dick and Atsumu’s mouth on your neck. 

“Bet it does,” Osamu growls, “Better than ‘Tsumu could fucking do you. You’re gonna come, aren’t ya, sweetie? Tell me when ya wanna come.” 

“Fuck you, ‘Samu.” Atsumu says against your neck before picking yet another spot to continue his hickey trail. 

“I— I wanna come!” You gasp, hips stuttering and walls uncontrollably pulsing around Osamu’s perfect cock. He feels similar to Atsumu in size, but he fits more comfortably inside you after that first pounding from his brother helped you adjust to the stretch. 

“So come.” Osamu says, thrusting even harder and pressing his thumb into your clit for good measure. And to top it all off, he tilts his head so he can whisper into your ear, knowing that Atsumu will still hear, “For  _ me _ .” 

Whatever sound comes from your mouth is as embarrassing as your orgasm is intense. It’s so much, and there are too many things happening to your body at once for you to be able to process it all. Your walls practically vibrating around Osamu’s dick, your body convulsing around his body, Osamu’s tail grasping tight around your waist to keep you pushed close to him as you finish, Atsumu’s lips sucking a black hole into your collarbone, your teeth digging into one of Atsumu’s fuzzy cat ears to cope with the pleasure high. 

It’s like you’re stepping into another dimension, it feels so good. One created just for you and your boys, to live peacefully and away from everyone else. If you have each other, there’s not another thing you could possibly need. Just Atsumu, Osamu, and their cum inside your pussy, forever and ever. 

You’re not sure if Osamu comes more than his brother, or if everything is just working in slow motion for you at the moment. But Osamu takes a sweet, long moment to finish inside of you before you eventually lose all your strength and fall bonelessly against him. 

The motions that follow are lost to you as you’re carried into the bathroom for a shower, and the twins work together to wash you up, fighting over who gets to clean your pussy of all the cum inside. You think it’s Atsumu who hugs you to him and holds your thighs apart from underneath while Osamu uses the spray wand to rinse and rub their combined essence out of you. If you weren’t so fucked out, you’d have moaned and absolutely allowed them to go at you under the shower. 

After you’re all dried and dressed, the boys ask if you’re hungry, but you shake your head, “I wanna take a nap.” You announce, hugging yourself to both boys, implying the  _ ‘together’ _ you wanted to add. 

When you’re all tucked into the covers of your large queen-sized bed, you’re facing Atsumu with your arms wrapped around his chest and his arm tucked underneath your neck, and Osamu is pressed against every inch of you from behind as his arm wraps around your waist. There isn’t much bliss in the world that could compare to this. 

“How are you feeling?” Atsumu asks as he strokes your hair back with his free hand. 

“Good.” You admit, smiling into his chest. You leave the silence to settle for a moment before asking, “You guys love me, right?” 

“Of course.”

“More than anything.” 

Their answers came out so fast that you wondered if they even waited for you to finish your question. It makes you smile, “Well, I love you too.” 

The pause feels heavier than you intended it to be, but you understand why when Osamu strokes his fingers along your waist and asks, “More than just as brothers?” 

“Yes.” You answer with the same swiftness as they had. You owe them that much. You made this decision, and you won’t go back on it. On them. “But I wanna know. How long have you guys wanted me? As more than a sister…” 

There’s a breath between this one. But Atsumu speaks up, still stroking at your hair, “For a long time…” 

“Longer than you can imagine.” Osamu cuddles into the back of your neck. 

And they’ve probably held back this entire time. Which was probably twice as difficult for them, being part animal. Instincts can be harder to control within the kemonomimi. And you know from growing up with the twins that they are more prone to cat fights than the average person. But they always worked harder to put their differences aside for you. They would become better people to set a good example for you. Do anything you wanted just to make you happy. 

The humanity in them is as clear as the animal. They put forward the best parts of themselves for you, and they always have. They love you. And while it took a while to come to this realization, you love them the same way. You’ll put your best forward for them, for now until forever. 

“Then thanks for waiting.” You smile as you close your eyes and fall asleep into their embrace. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you’re still kicking, then welcome back, warrior. if you enjoyed this, please let me know. if you abhorred this, please let me know. if you think i deserve to be burned alive for writing sin, then you’re probably right. but you still read it anyway, so thank you. 
> 
> if you want to curse me with voodoo or black magic for tainting you, do it on [tumblr](https://blushinggray.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hokshi13). see you hoes in hell ^3^V


End file.
